Talk:Sieg/@comment-39128978-20190423213825/@comment-39128978-20190425062454
I may have been making a mistake when reading~ When reading Marshukzarl talking to his Advisor after admitting Sieg's origins to Schneider and they were talking about other children of his and he replied to his Advisor that he would think it over on sending another infant of his to Vandalieu from another wife of his besides just Sieg due to them either close to being born or barely having been born? Because Marshukzarl was thinking Vandalieu would accept Sieg 100% because he was adopted by Zorcodrio a Vampire and as far as the Half-Elf Emperor is concerned is that Vandalieu views all races of Vida or those who worship Vida more favorably (which, the Emperor is correct on this) and he doubted Vandalieu would murder Sieg due to his being taken in by Zod. Though after admitting Sieg's origins, he was talking to his Advisor about a different infant child of Marshukzarl's that they could possibly talk to Vandalieu by asking Schneider to set up a meeting or act as a third party communicator between them to see of the possibility of sending a second infant to be under the protection of Van. Like some sort of double security in case one happened to one or the other (though nothing will happen to Sieg, though I'm only assuming this because he has Zorcodrio as a loving step-father and an extremely protective and a true divine Emperor who does not take kindly to his people being injured, wronged or insulted. Marshukzarl was talking himself out of this idea but his Advisor spoke up that it would be highly possible that Vandalieu would agree to take another infant of his into Taloshiem... Though I have no idea who would raise this child in that case, perhaps Vandalieu himself since he has experience as being a father-figure to a few different kinds of children or maybe Zod would foster them as well if they do end up in Taloshiem? Well, as far as the short chapter/exerpt was concerned, Marshukzarl was merely thinking of it as hasn't made his decision yet on whether to ask Van or not. I must say though, that Marshukzarl has a great Advisor! I mean Marshukzarl was talking himself out of even thinking of the plan believing that Van would never take in an infant son of his that is not adopted by one of Vida's races but rather handed over by he, the "Great" Amid Empire's Emperor himself, when his Advisor spoke up that there was a possibility as according to what they have been able to learn about him, he doesn't try to pin the sins of the parents onto the children and if asked properly and perhaps given compensation in some way that he would indeed be willing to take in a second infant son of Marshukzarl if they were to contact him. Which his Advisor was right on the mark for how Van doesn't place blame with the children~ Such a good Advisor... Though there has yet to be a decision and I've been going through the raws with google translate which is like trying to read a book originally in english that was tossed into a woodchipper, wetted and then sloppily placed back together without care for what the words or sentences had been, and I haven't been able to find any continuation on this which is sad. I kind of want the other baby to go as well, since they were pointed out to me, I don't want the innocent baby anywhere near that idiotic and crazy god Alda who is so obsessed with what he thinks is 'order' and wants to keep anything from changing in 'his' world to the point he put gods who were already overworked to go 'guard' two of his godly companions that he himself harmed and sealed away so that 'Vandalieu couldn't hurt them' when he is the one causing the most harm to the other gods! Though on another note, I'm hoping for Vida's win and according to how the Evil Gods are described and how the world could change from having the Evil Gods become Official Gods of the world in that the world would basically become taken over by different kinds of environments like the Dark Continent and many new kinds of Monsters would be born which would be an extremely cool world! Plus, perhaps the people of the world would be able to learn how to live alongside nature more rather than tear everything down to build things where it used to be but rather integrate the environment into their cities for homes, defenses, agriculture and so on which I feel Bellwood would be happy with~ Though Bellwood was so obsessed with his ideas from what I can tell so far that such thoughts never even occurred to him. Having magic run rampant that will cause nature to grow faster and create new and exotic life which in return would end up with far more nature than not. As far as I can tell from landscape descriptions is that the only very nature-filled places right now in the world are the Devils Nests while places where people live are mostly just grass, man-made farmlands and man-made small orchards here and there which is lame and not what Bellwood was preaching and screeching about when we hear about him.